All In
by Rurokengurl
Summary: Gambling is the most fun part of life. That's what Kenshin believes. But then, a young, mysterious girl comes along...and interferes with his life...Many pairings...Please R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

This story is based on a SBS Korean Drama production titled, "All In." It's a great series and has my favorite Korean actor on it. Well, I hope you enjoy! Please R&R and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. (Also….if you uh…didn't know….well…its common sense right? A Korean drama has to be filmed in Korea right? Well anyway, if you didn't know…then, now you know! Plus, if the scene changes, I'll try to describe it as best as I can (the surrounding area). ) If you see grammar or spelling errors, I'm very sorry. But…I'm using Microsoft Word and I always check…so I hope nothing bad happens…..Wow…I talk (or type) a lot. On with the story!

Some extra things that I think you would need to know are at the bottom, after you have finished with the story. v()v

Also…The characters are VERY OOC (Out of Character) so…be warned.

RurouniKenshinFreak8o8

**Prologue**

On the rough terrain of the canyon, a black SUV drove on, nearing the edge of the cliff. A red mini helicopter followed, not far behind. Inside were two men, one piloting and the other checking a photograph to see if the men in the SUV were matching. The black SUV stopped and the men waited for the helicopter to land. The redhead nodded at the pilot and grabbed the silver suitcase. They landed and he stepped out, as did a man from the SUV. They each wore suits, tie and all, and each carried a silver suitcase for trading. The redhead, Kenshin, opened it and so did the other. Then, they closed it and handed each other their suitcase. They walked back to their respective vehicles and started leaving.

"Good job Kenshin. It's beautiful." Kanryu said. Kenshin only nodded his head a little. Kanryu continued, "You're gonna make me a very rich man." Kenshin nodded once again and dismissed himself with respect to his boss and the boss's bodyguard.

Kenshin loosened his tie while driving his own private vehicle, which he had bought not long ago. It was a silver Toyota SUV and was certainly one of the best models out yet. As he drove down the steep road, he saw a familiar black car driving the opposite way. In the backseat, he recognized that bald, mustached man. The boss whose men he had traded with. He realized what was going to happen and quickly swerved the car and sped back to the boss's mansion.

"Where's boss?" Kenshin asked as he stepped out of his car and saw some of his fellow bodyguards.

"Out taking a walk. Why?" the fat man answered. Kenshin grabbed one of his pistols he kept and ran toward the direction that he said the boss had gone. He was sweating, running all around the confusing trees when he heard a gunshot. He immediately turned to where the sound came from and ran as hard as he could.

"What the—" the boss grunted before he kneeled down in fright. Two of his bodyguards drew their black Glock pistols. One fell immediately, taking a blow to his chest. The other shot one down but didn't know that there were at least three more hidden men hiding behind the trees. He fell as well.

Kenshin ran and finally found the boss trembling in fear, calling his dogs. Kenshin helped him to get behind a rock and starting shooting some men that he'd seen. One fell, with a shot to the heart and the other took one in the leg. Then the tables turned. An unknown shooter shot him on his chest. He fell and his grip on the gun loosened. Then, another shot came and hit him on his left shoulder. The gun slipped out of his hand and dropped down to the fertile soil. Kenshin just lay on his back, thinking about the appointment—the most important appointment of his life—that he had missed. He had kept her waiting. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. He was slowly losing his vision…as his eyes closed, he remembered his past…


	2. Strange, mysterious music

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or The SBS Drama. But I can write about it all I want.

I hope you liked the prologue! Here's the next chapter.

RurouniKenshinFreak8o8

**All In Chapter One**

Kenshin scratched his ear. Then, he pretended to take a bite out of something. After that followed scratching his eyebrow and rubbing his chin. Here can one that he couldn't remember. He scratched his ear again.

"You idiot. That's the wrong one." Hiko said, rapping Kenshin on the head with his fist. Hiko was a trickster—one who plays by cheating after practicing a lot—and he was using Kenshin as his tool to win.

"Snacks for sale!" the salesman shouted as he pushed the food cart forward in the aisle. When he looked in the opposite direction, Hiko reached out and grabbed a pack of pastries. He quickly hid it behind his left leg so the salesman wouldn't notice. Kenshin watched this quietly.

"Hehe…they're so stupid. They still haven't learned. Well, I'm going to enjoy this." Kenshin eyed his uncle opening the plastic bag and quickly tried to grab it. His uncle pushed him back. "Why would you deserve this? If you earn me some money, then you'll get something. Right now, this is mine." Kenshin sat hungrily and watched as his uncle took out a pastry and bit it heartily.

_Off the train_

"We're finally here! Hurry up and follow me now. We have to walk some to get there." Hiko led the way as Kenshin followed silently, stomach still grumbling.

"Finally you're here!" one of Hiko's friends shouted when he finally arrived with a young redheaded boy. "Now we can play some cards." Hiko placed Kenshin on a small bench where all the player's cards could be seen.

"Whenever they look at their cards, you do the movements quickly, understood?" He muttered so that only Kenshin could hear. He nodded and took a sweet potato from one of Hiko's friends who offered.

Hiko sat down on his seat. As Shougo Amakusa dealt the cards, he picked up his two cards and looked at them. Then, he looked at Kenshin. Kenshin was biting his sweet potato, scratching his ear, and rubbing his chin. Now, Hiko knew exactly what to bet. "I call 50 dollars, and raise it to 500." He said nonchalantly. The second player folded, muttering curses, and the third raised the bet up to 1000. Hiko, confident with his cards—and knowing his opponent's ones too—called it and raised it to 5000. The other players both folded and Hiko swept all the money towards him. After many more games, Hiko was winning all the time.

"Cops! The cops are coming!" the guard yelled, running away. "RUN!" Gambling was illegal. Hiko swept all the money into the bag and grabbed Kenshin.

"Run, baka, run! It's the cops! They catch us, we're dead!" Since the train had already left and the next one was arriving in fifteen minutes, Hiko and Kenshin ran alongside the train tracks, hoping to get to the next station in time for riding the last train out.

"STOP! STOP!" the cops yelled, in pursuit.

_Same thing happens, however this time, Kenshin is 18, his uncle 43_

"Hide behind the cow, hide behind the cow…" Kenshin muttered to his uncle, who was running away once again from being caught gambling. They were lucky to catch a cow festival in the next village over and hid behind cows as the cops ran past. "Finally…."

"Let's get on the next train out of here. My feet are killing me and I need to take a breather. I'm getting old you know." Hiko gasped, bending down and trying his hardest to get some air in his lungs.

"Do that when we're safely on the train." Kenshin replied, already starting to walk to the train station.

Kenshin walked down the aisle looking for empty seats. He found one, yet there was a girl around her age across from the seat.

"I get the window seat. I need some air and it's more comfortable. I should be comfortable. Not you. You don't need to be." He said as he pushed his way past Kenshin and took his seat. Kenshin looked at the girl. She looked…pretty. Was he supposed to be feeling like this? He took his seat as well. Not long after came the shouts from the snack salesman. When he came nearby Kenshin, he took a pastry bag and hid it between himself and his uncle. The girl had seen and was watching with pity in her eyes. When the salesman went away, the girl began to speak.

"Why didn't you pay for that?" she asked while Hiko was opening the plastic bag to get a bun. Hiko looked up.

"Huh? Oh…Kenshin here…this is his first time on a train." Hiko lied, smiling innocently. "Oh…where are my manners." He stretched out his hand and offered her a pastry. She looked at it, then looked away.

"I don't eat food that hasn't been paid for." She replied bitterly as she stood and walked down the aisle to the door that led to the connected link of the train cars. Kenshin watched her go and stood up himself.

"I'm gonna go take a smoke." He excused himself and went the same path. He lit his cigarette up and put it in his mouth. Feeling the wind, he felt cool. Suddenly, he heard a soothing music…and saw the girl holding a music box open. There was a gold angel twirling around slowly inside and the song was wonderful. It sounded happy…yet sad. Maybe even mysterious. She noticed him looking at her…


	3. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Enishi

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the SBS Korean Drama. I'm getting really tired of writing this…

I hope you're enjoying the story. Are the chapters too short? I can work on getting them longer. Please R&R!

RurouniKenshinFreak8o8

**All In Chapter Two**

Kenshin got off the train and walked near his uncle. Now, they had to walk around a mile home.

"Stop them! They stole my bag! Please stop them!" a man cried helplessly, as he chased two boys holding a bag in the crowd. Kenshin looked away and put his foot out. The man tripped and fell down, others gathering to help, and others walking along, too busy to stop. The girl saw what he'd done and looked at him as if he was a monster. She started walking again when this time, her bag was stolen by a boy. He pushed people to quickly get to his hideout. Their hideout.

Kenshin walked his uncle home then left for his favorite spot. He walked down a private alley and reached down into a hole in the cement; a paint can hid it so only those who knew about could find out. His hand came out holding a 'key.' The key was a wire that had an irregular shape. He stuck it into the huge rusted hole in the door and brought up the hatch with its hook-shaped end. Then, he hid the key again. Three boys were there, talking excitedly about what they had found today.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

"W-what? What's going on!"

"PUT THEM UP, OR I'LL SHOOT!"

The three boys put their hands up out of fright and also put down their heads to the ground when the mysterious voice had commanded them to. Kenshin walked down the steps slowly and smiled, as the three boys where very scared from his prank. "Hey." He said. They all looked up and where surprised.

"Hey, Kenshin!" Shiro and Kuro greeted.

"Jeez, Kenshin! You scared the shit out of me!" Chou complained, yet grinned at his best friend.

"Hey, Kenshin…" Saitou just murmured. He continued to look inside the bag he'd stolen and ran for. Chou rummaged in the bag again.

"Hey, hey! We got something!" he cried. The rest of the crew gathered while Kenshin just sat down next to Saitou.

"What is it?" Shiro asked.

"Hot Pepper Paste." Chou answered. The rest sat back down on their seats and pushed Chou. Kuro took the bag and rummaged through it.

"Found something!" Kuro shouted. The others gathered around again.

Saitou opened a music box and Kenshin realized the music. He turned and saw that same music box that the girl in the train had been holding. "Whoa…that's pretty!" Chou exclaimed while Shiro and Kuro reached out to grab and examine it. Saitou laughed and hit them on the head.

"It's a music box, you dolts! Men don't own these things! It'd be a disgrace if one of us was found with this!" he laughed. Kenshin reached out and grabbed the silver music box from Saitou. The others just looked.

"Thanks, Saitou. I'll hold onto this." He said, while putting the music box in his pocket. "Anyway, Kuro, what did you find?" Kenshin asked, trying to change the subject. It worked easily. Kuro grinned and took it out. It was a wallet and there was money in it.

"You guys are still hanging out in here?" a voice came from the stairs. They all turned to look. It was Misao. Misao was Kenshin's childhood friend and liked him a lot. She had a humongous crush on him and wasn't embarrassed to show it. She walked down and sat next to Kenshin. The rest rolled their eyes and kept searching the bags. Kenshin just grinned and stood up.

"I'm going to the theater guys. See ya." Kenshin said. He walked out and started heading towards the theater. It was kind of far, but he never had anything better to do anyway.

Kaoru approached the theater and saw the ticket seller/manager counting money. "Excuse me…does a Hiruma Gohei live here?" she asked. The manager looked up from his money and stared at her.

"Who are you to ask?" he asked curiously. He'd never seen this girl around before.

"He's….well, he's my father. My mother passed away recently…so he's the only one left in the family I know now." She explained, making a long story short. He looked her over and told her to follow him.

"He…might disappoint you. But…it's your choice."

"WE WANT OUR MONEY!" the gang co-leader shouted. He gave a hand signal for his men to hit the timid man. One bald man kicked him in the stomach while one brought him up and punched him square into his eye. His glasses fell and shattered on the cold, tile floor. He was bleeding intensely when they gave up. "We'd better have it in two weeks. You're lucky we're giving you ANOTHER extension. Next time, if you don't have it, we'll kill you." They left and walked past the surprised Kaoru. That was…her father? The one who worked in the theater as a movie player…?

"Hiruma! Guest for you…she says she's your daughter!" the manager called.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a daughter…"

"Whatever! It's your problem now!" he yelled. "Go to him. That's Hiruma Gohei." Kaoru walked uncertainly and looked at him. Yep. This was him…her mother had shown her a photo of him before she passed away. Her father looked at her for a moment and led her into his room which was also the projecting room.

"Look, I'm not your father. I'm not even cut out to be a father. I've sunken so deep into debt…which I can't pay back. So just go back to your mother." He told her, getting up to start the next playing movie.

"My mother is dead. Her last sentence told me to go to you. I don't have anywhere else to go and I have no money either. No place to stay…and if you try to remember, you'll know that you had a daughter but left your wife just when she was born. That daughter is me."

"Yeah, I know you're my daughter. You look just like her…well, I live in this room…so you'll have to sleep on the bed while I sleep on the floor. That's the only way…this room is really cramped. Maybe you can persuade the manager to give you a job." Kaoru nodded and went to find the manager…

NOW PLAYING: DOCTOR ZHIVAGO

Kenshin had watched this movie millions of times but still went anyway. Not that he had anything better to do.

As a list showing the cast of characters at the end of the movie appeared, people rose and began to leave the dark room. Kenshin just sat in his seat, not really ready to leave yet. Not long after did a girl come out to sweep the rows littered with trash. As she tried to sweep where his feet were, he blocked the way.

"Please move your feet." She stated calmly.

"I don't wanna." He answered in a mocking voice. "Hey…its you from that day on the train…" he said when realization struck him.

"Move. Or else, I'll call security." She warned. He didn't move. "SECU—" Kenshin moved.

"Jeez, you have a temper!" Kenshin joked.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o oo

"If you need anything, please inform one of the staff or come to me, sir." The manager said.

"Sure…"

"Please. Into this room…the movie playing will be Doctor Zhivago." He waved his hand at a worker to come. Into his ear, he whispered, "Play the movie. This is the owner's son. Any bad word about us and we'll say bye to our jobs."

The owner's son, Enishi stepped into the room after the manager did. Two people were there, talking…or arguing?

"You two! What are you doing? The movie already finished…boy, you should be outside and in your house already! And you..." he looked at Kaoru. "I gave you a job and you flirt and slack off on your first day? Why…I should fire you!" he chastised angrily. Kaoru just clenched her skirt and looked at her feet.

"Ah, sorry sir. It's my fault. I was bothering her when she was trying to sweep. I'll take my leave now." Kenshin got up and walked out, not noticing Enishi. Enishi just watched this scene before him. He stared at Kaoru. She sure looked pretty…

"Get out of here! Sweep after this movie is done. Get out of my sight!" Kaoru quickly went out through the exit. He turned to Enishi. "I'm very sorry sir…" he bowed and rubbed his palms on his jeans. He was starting to sweat profusely.

"Oh, no problem. There is no need to bow…" Enishi sat down and the movie started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
